When Life Takes a Turn
by StellarSlayer
Summary: What did Natsu and Lucy hide from Mira? And why is Lucy crying? (I'm trying not to give too much away that's why this summary is so bad. Just read the story.)
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu? What's wrong?" asked a worried Mira.

For the past hour, the fire dragon slayer had been looking around with expecting, worried eyes and putting his head down in disappointment and sadness before looking up and around again. Natsu jumped at the sound of Mira's voice, as though surprised that other people were around. When the question had processed in his mind, his face got gloomy again. "Lucy. She's usually here by now."

Mira smiled. Those two had been spending a lot of time together lately, more than usual anyways. And one day they came in together looking particularly happy last week. "And why would you be looking for Lucy? You could be fighting Gray, or eating, or going on a short mission."

Natsu stands up quietly to look at Mira, a sly smile forming on her face. "I don't have time for that. I have to see Lucy first."

"Why?" Mira's smile deepened, her matchmaking scenes tingling. She would get these two together even if it was the last thing she did.

Natsu blushed and sat back down. He looked as though he was trying not to tell Mira something. She could see his surrender coming over his face. "Because… Because I love her."

Mira usually would have jumped up and down screaming with joy. But the fact that he, Natsu, the silly idiotic dragon boy, came right out and said he 'loved' Lucy surprised her so much, she just froze. Natsu blush darkened as Mira stared him down. "And does she know?"

"…. Yes."

". . . . . WHAT?!" How could Lucy possibly know the stupid dragon boy loved her unless he told her? And if he told her, Lucy would have acted… different. She wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret. She's horrible at keeping secrets. But she did hide the fact about where she was from for a while so I guess that counts. Mira should have known better. "What do you mean she knows? How long has she known?"

"Well she's known for a while, but we've…." He froze, a scared look on his face. He closed his eyes and looked like he was about to get slapped by the very scary S-class demon barmaid. "We've been. . . dating for two weeks. . ." he said as fast as he could.

Mira froze again. "AND YOU TWO NEVER TOLD ME?!"

"Shhhh! We were trying to keep it on the down low till the Sakura festival, Lucy wanted to tell everyone then when it was pretty outside and everyone was actually here and happy." Natsu watched as a loving smile settled on Mira's face. "So can you please keep this a secret?"

"Of course I will, Natsu. Now why don't you go find Lucy?" Natsu grinned and practically flew out the door.

He hadn't noticed how everyone in the guild had gotten quiet when him and Mira were talking. When he left, someone within the crowded guild hall broke the silence. "Silly Bunny Girl trying to keep that from us. They are both horrible secret keepers. I just hope she doesn't hurt the flame brain too much for telling." Everyone laughed and then went on with their business.

As Natsu got to Lucy's apartment, he stopped outside her window like usual. He sniffed the air. Salt. The kind of salt that's in tears.

Natsu jumped up to the window and threw the open the window. There was Lucy, sitting on her bed, her knees pulled into her chest, tears streaming down her face.

Natsu flew to the celestial mage's side and pulled her face up to his. "Luce! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Who do I need to beat up?"

Lucy giggled a bit at that last question. "I'm not hurt. You don't need to beat anyone up. I'm fine. But…"

Natsu relaxed a bit and brought his hands down to rest on either side of Lucy. "But what?"

Lucy looked at Natsu straight in the eyes. She bit her lip slightly and brought her hands to grip his. "Natsu, I'm. . . . I'm pregnant." She breathed and looked down, her hair hiding her face.

Natsu just stared at her with wide eyes. "Pregnant? How can you be pregnant?"

Lucy looked up and death glared him. Then she sighed and looked disappionted. "Remember when we. . . . did. . . . that?"

Natsu blushed. "Oh." They sat there in silence for a few moments. "I don't understand." Lucy opened her mouth to start yelling but Natsu stopped her. "I don't understand why you're upset."

Lucy froze with eyes wide. She looked as though Natsu had slapped her. Natsu noticed and backed up and started to explain. Lucy shook her head and gave a small laugh.

"Natsu, I. . . . I'm not ready for this, to be a mom. I'm scared. I thought when I told you that you might not want anything to do with the baby. I'm afraid of what everyone else might think of me since we aren't married. I'm already viewed as the weak blonde who can't win in a fight without help." Tears were making their ways to her eyes.

Natsu put his arm around her and pulled her close. "No one thinks of you that way and no one will think less of you. And why in the world would you think I wouldn't want anything to do with something we've both created."

Lucy hiccupped and giggled at the same time which mad Natsu laugh.

"And Lucy," Lucy looked up at Natsu. "If it bothers you too much that we aren't married and having this baby, I know we've only been dating for a few weeks but we've loved each other longer, so," Lucy looked confused and then looking at Natsu's compassionate eyes, she caught on. "Lucy. . ." tears were forming in her eyes but Natsu kept on. "Luce, will you marry me?"

Lucy's arms went around him and she buried herself in his chest, tears flowing again. Natsu laughed putting his arms around her. "I don't know if that means yes or no, Luce."

Lucy hiccupped and brought herself out to face him. "Natsu, right now is not a good time to be asking me that. I have too much to think about. Sorry. Ask me again another day."

Natsu laughed and looked relieved. "Ok Luce. I hated asking you like that anyways." Luce smiled as Natsu sighed in content. "So, when do you want to tell everyone? If we wait till the Sakura festival, everyone would have figured it out. Mira already…." Natsu stopped.

"Mira already what?" Lucy gazed at Natsu.

His hand went to scratch behind his head. "Well, Mira kind of knows. . . . I, uh, might have maybe told. . . . her." Natsu flinched incase Lucy hit him but when he peeked his eyes open, he saw Lucy sighing.

"Well then everyone probably knows by now. Guess we might as well go tell them now. Let me just get ready."

When Lucy was ready, Natsu grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Lucy blushed when her heart skipped a beat and held his hand tighter. "Let's go."

* * *

So I had this idea for a story. Shall I keep going?

I will update my other stories asap now that school is over.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and Natsu stood outside the guild starring at the doors. Inside, the guild was abuzz with chatter.

Lucy bit her lip and looked like she might run away. Natsu squeezed her hand. "Luce, you okay? We don't have to tell them today. We can come back another day."

Lucy sighed. "No, no. I should do this now or I won't ever come back." She turned and smiled at Natsu.

Natsu smiled back at her and let go of her hand to push both doors open. Only a few members turned to look their way but everyone had a coy smile on their face. Neither Natsu nor Lucy noticed. Lucy did notice that Mira looked extremely happy to the point she might explode.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand again and leaned over and whispered, "Are you ready?" When she nodded, he slowly lead her through the guild to the stage. When they were standing up there staring out at all of their friends, everybody got silent. Lucy thought she might cry. How could this be so hard?

Natsu decided to start off since Lucy looked like running. "Oi, everyone! We have an announcement to make!" Everyone smiled, knowing what he was going to say. Natsu looked to Lucy, and she nodded to him to keep going. "Me and Luce, well, we've kind of been dating for 2 weeks now."

Someone in the back yelled, "Yeah, we know, Flame Brain! You two act like it wasn't obvious!" Everyone laughed. This helped Lucy calm down some. She wasn't as nervous anymore. She looked to Natsu to get everyone quiet.

"Oi! We have something else to tell you!" Everyone got quiet, looking confused.

Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand, urging her to tell the rest. Lucy cleared her throat. "Umm, well, Natsu and I. . . Well, even though we've only been dating for a few weeks. . . Umm. . ." She was so nervous. What if they didn't accept her anymore? What if they called her a slut and kicked her out?

Natsu sensed her nervousness and squeezed her hand again. She looked up at him and saw his huge grin smiling down at her. He was happy, she realized. Even if no one else accepted her, he would. He always would.

She smiled back and turned to look at everyone, feeling a whole lot better. "Well, everyone, I . ."

An intake of breath was heard and everyone turned to look at Mirajane, who had her hand over her mouth and eyes wide in shock. She figured it out, Lucy realized. Another intake of breath was heard, then another. Bisca and Levy looked the same as Mira, staring at their friend on the stage. Then more and more girls realized. Lucy smiled. She felt like laughing. It was just too funny seeing the girls in the guild catching on. The men in the guild were looking around completely confused.

Gajeel had had enough. What did all these girls know that he didn't? "Oi! For crying out loud, what the heck is going on?!"

Lucy laughed. "Well. . . I'm pregnant!" All of the girls practically squealed. Mira fainted.

The men of the guild just sat there looking more shocked than anything. Gray was the first to recover. "Uh, Lucy, umm, who's the father?"

Natsu let go of Lucy's hand and stepped in front of her. "I am, Stripper! Who else would it be?"

"Well honestly we didn't think you had the balls to do it."

"What did you say?!" Natsu jumped off the stage and started a huge fight with Gray again.

Lucy walked down to the bar and was instantly surrounded by the girls.

"Lucy, you are seriously pregnant? With Natsu's child?" Levy asked enthusiastically.

"I don't understand something, Lucy." Erza said. "You've only been with Natsu for a few weeks. How can you be pregnant already."

Lucy's smile dropped. She knew people would think something along those lines. "Well. . Umm. It wasn't like I got pregnant on purpose. We love each other and it's just what happened."

Mira was finally conscious again and she immediately jumped up and wrapped her arms around Lucy. Lucy embraced the older girl. She felt like crying. Mira pulled away but kept her hand on Lucy's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Lucy, I know you must be very scared right now. And I know that you didn't expect or even want this to happen at this point in time. But just know that we all love you very much and we will help you in any way." Mira smiled.

"Yeah, Luce!" Gray shouted out. Everyone in the guild was turned toward her smiling. "We will help with everything. We will even try not to murder Flame Brain." Everyone laughed.

Lucy just sat there. Tears were falling into her lap. The girls turned to her. "Luce, what's wrong?" asked a worried Wendy.

"I. . .I'm just so happy I have all of you." Lucy smiled. Natsu came over and pulled her into his arms. At this moment, Lucy could not have been happier.

* * *

I know it isn't that long but if I keep this story going, in the next chapter it will go straight into the pregnancy months. That will be hilarious. Stay tuned!


End file.
